Fallen
by Rikku-chan
Summary: Another one of my one-shot song fics for yah! Of course it's S+S, in Syaoran's POV. Basically like my other fics, fluffy, adorable, mushy...you get it. PLS R+R!


Fallen 

Fallen By ~* Chibi-Sakura*~

~*~*~*~

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's another fluffy, mushy, adorable little song ficcy by yours truly. I was feeling kinda happy today so yah.. and I had heard this song.. kawaii! Anywayz, enjoy and review!

Note: The two are about…13/14 years old 

~*~*~*~

Disclaimers: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and NSYNC's Song 'Fallen' :o)(poo..I ran out of funny jokes!)

~*~*~*~

Syaoran's POV

I stare out at my foggy bedroom window. It had snowed the night before, leaving the street covered white. It looked so beautiful, it reminded me of her again. The snow was just like her. Graceful, calm, and yet warm on the inside. But I've never really told her how I feel. That just wouldn't be me…but what am I? I hadn't figured that out until she reached out and touched me. She helped me realize I wasn't what I was, she took me and my cold hearted self and turned me into a caring person…who cared for her..

_::I don't know how::_

_ _

_::I don't know why::_

_ _

_::But girl it seems::_

_ _

_::You've touched my life::_

_ _

But no, I could never tell her. No matter how much she changed me, she couldn't change my courage. Something inside just doesn't want to let it all out…even though I want her to know…something is just stopping me. But why? I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm around her. My heart beats like crazy, my feelings and emotions just run haywire. It's just a rush I can't really explain.

_ _

_:: You're in my dreams::_

_ _

_::You're in my heart::_

_ _

_::I'm not myself::_

_ _

_::When we're apart::_

_ _

I was a little surprised that she was there standing out in the cold. I wonder what she was up to. Her emerald eyes twinkled and her face brightened. She smiled up as she saw me looking at her through my window…I think. Just then, some weird feeling came over me. I don't know what the heck it was, but that time everything felt good inside. I smiled back at her.

_::Come over me::_

_ _

_::A raging wind to::_

_ _

_::Cross my seas::_

_ _

_::And girl you know that::_

_ _

_::Your eyes are too there::_

_ _

I was about to go down over to her, but something stopped me. What's wrong with me? Why don't I just go over to Sakura and just talk to her…and maybe just maybe…tell her how I feel?

_::And what am I supposed to do::_

Rejection. I slapped my forehead. Baka, baka, baka! You idiot…what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't even like you? Maybe I should just get over her right now…so that none of this ever happened?

_ _

_::If I can't get over you::_

_ _

_::And come to find that you don't feel the same::_

_ _

No, you can't do this now Syaoran…you've got to at least tell her…I mean so what if she doesn't love you back..or even like you…You say your feelings and walk it out like a man! Waitaminute…did I just say 'love'? Oh great..I don't only like her..I love her?

_ _

_::Cause I'm falling, falling::_

_ _

_::Girl, I'm falling for you::_

_ _

_::And I pray you're falling too::_

_ _

I jumped off my bed and took my big green coat off the rack. It's now or never. Loving someone isn't all that bad..I think. It feels good inside..I guess. Oh well. I checked the window again. She was still here. Good. I slipped on a new pair of pants, and my shoes, then walked out of my apartment.

_ _

_::I've been falling, falling::_

_ _

_::Ever since the moment…I laied eyes on you::_

_ _

My shaggy brown hair fell on my eyes. Grr..I hate it when that happens. Apparently she does because she laughed at me. Her eyes sparkled again, and I felt like melting. She stepped up to me with a smile.

"Oi Li-kun," she said.

"Hi Sakura-chan," I said nervously. Oh suck it up you baby…it'll just end up being worse if you don't tell her now anyway…

_ _

_::Cause I'm falling, falling::_

_ _

_::Girl, I'm falling for you::_

_ _

I took a deep breath…and I was about to say *something* but she cut me off.

"Li-kun, I have to tell you something," she said uneasily rubbing her hands together.

"…So do I," I replied. Boy wasn't that a shock. She probably wanted to tell me about a card or something, I figured but she kind of stared at me anxiously. 

_ _

_::And I pray you're falling too::_

_ _

"Well..you go first," she said, looking me in the eyes again.

"Umm..okay…" I heisitated. I felt awkward. How could I possibly tell her? But her eyes filled me with confidence to at least get a few words out.

"Sakura, I've known you the whole time I've been living in Japan. And I don't know…I guess you've been sort of like a best friend to me… but my feelings have been so lost, I could hardly figure out what I was feeling towards you…and I've finally figured it out," I took a deep breath…this was it, "I love you Sakura. I know you probably don't feel the same and I'll understand,"

_::Ever since the moment::_

_ _

She paused for a short while and then looked at me again with that bright smile on her face again. She jumped at me and gave me a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered to me.

Suddenly, the wonderful feeling of being on top of the world came back to me as I hugged her tight.

_ _

_::I laid eyes on you::_

_ _

~*~*~*~

End of Fallen

~*~*~*~

So how did you guys think? I don't think it's one of my best, you but you decide. I've also been thinking about making a part 2 to CCS Say What? Karaoke, so tell me what you'd think about that too. Well review me!

~* Chibi-Sakura *~

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
